LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc is the very first story arc of the whole LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Storyline. It marks the beginning of the whole story and its first saga, Horsemen Saga. It is followed by LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files & the storyline's next season Death Arc. This story arc is focusing Ichabod Crane, Katrina Crane and others' early life and an alternate version of Ichabod's fight against the Horseman of Death and his sacrifice. List of Episodes *''Episode 1 - Salem '' **''This is an origin story of Van Tassel family of Sleepy Hollow because of the infamous Salem Witch Trials, prior to Ichabod Crane's birth.'' *''Episode 2 - Ichabod Crane'' **''The First Witness, Ichabod Crane, met several mysterious murders since he was a teenager, which led him into a supernatural crisis that will never stop.'' *''Episode 3 - Cicero'' **''Years after events of last episode, Ichabod joined British Army and interrogated a freed slave who knew something about a colonial rebel known as Cicero, right before he met Katrina.'' *''Episode 4 - Boston Tea Party'' **''The oppression of British government drove colonial citizens to raise the famous Boston Tea Party, and Ichabod was secretly summoned by Washington to restore a supernatural items from British army, given by an unknown demon king during the riot.'' *''Episode 5 - Order of the Blood Moon'' **''An evil witch under commands of the enigmatic demon king was wrecking havoc in Sleepy Hollow. Katrina must stop her before she killed everyone. Meanwhile, Lady Van Tassel had started her own agenda, and Ichabod reunited with his childhood lover, but the tender moment resulted in a tragic outcome.'' *''Episode 6 - The Hanged Man'' **''After an uncanny meeting with Benjamin Franklin, Ichabod became his student and observed one of his secret plans. Meanwhile, Katrina and Abigail Adams investigated a serial murder targeted on poor people and orphans based on a Tarot.'' *''Episode 7 - Horseman of Death'' **''The first Tribulation had arrived as the Horseman of Death had approached and attacked Paul Revere's Midnight Ride, and the Revolutionary War has begun. In Faerun, Drizzt Do'Urden witnessed a new Dark Empire's foundation, and Eckidina begins her road to power.'' *''Episode 8 - Conspiracy'' **''Lady Van Tassel started her plan which took her seven years of preparations, just as the Revolutionary War entered its final phase. Ichabod met the Horseman of Death for the very first time while doing an investigation of a serial murders pinned on the Horseman himself.'' *''Episode 9 - Turncoat'' **''Benedict Arnold betrayed the colonies. Katrina and her coven secretly found Franklin to build up a sentient weapon to fight against the Horseman of Death, but soon she discovered something horrid that would cost her husband's life. Meanwhile, Lady Van Tassel planned to convince the Four who Speaks as One to join her. Even worse, as the Weeping Lady revealed herself, a terrible secret had been revealed to shake Ichabod's trust on Katrina...'' *''Episode 10 - Reunion'' **''After the Horseman of Death invaded the Van Tassel Mansion, the situation gone meltdown and there was no way to reverse it. Finally, Lady Van Tassel revealed herself to her step-daughter in an attempted murder. However, Ichabod had found out Katrina's innocence in time and finally met his greatest nemesis...'' *''Episode 11 - Birth'' **''After Ichabod's funeral, a pregnant Katrina escaped to Fredericks Manor, but everything that happened afterwards shall turn everything upside down.'' *''Episode 12 - Outcast'' **''Jeremy Crane's separation with his mother caused fatal consequences. A golem was created. Lady Van Tassel rose to power and began to hunt her step-grandson. A mysterious figure had traveled to Sleepy Hollow and prophesied Jeremy's dark heart...'' *''Episode 13 - Hurts'' **''The explosive finale shall come. Everything occurred after Ichabod's death shall change every residents of Sleepy Hollow once and for all. However, hope is always in future.'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:DiabloVil